Batalla de Titanes
by Valerie Sensei
Summary: Parte 2 y 3 subidos! Multisongfic!
1. Chapter 1

**Batalla de Titanes**

Era una noche clara, de esas donde el cielo se mostraba tremendamente estrellado. Por la calle, se veía caminar hacia una pensión, un hombre con cabellera larga, ojos azules, alto y apuesto. Tras el se veían otros tantos hombres, que traían a mano algunos instrumentos musicales. Era un indicio de una serenata que se avecinaba.

Terry les hizo seña a los músicos, indicándoles que finalmente habían llegado. Los instrumentos fueron colocados en posición y el pelinegro dio la clave para que comenzaran a tocar.

"_Hoy estoy alucinado porque veo mi futuro en las manos del destino  
Yo jamás tenía la esperanza de volver a encontrar a una por el camino  
Y una carretera, por una vía nueva me desvió a donde  
todo se va, todo se olvida, las viejas heridas por una mujer  
todo se va, todo termina, las malas rutinas por una mujer. "__¹_

Terry le hablaba a la rubia, mientras los músicos seguían entonando la canción de amor.

_Candy, mi vida eres tú. Estoy dispuesto a cambiar todo por ti, por tu amor, por tus caricias, por tu calor… Mi vida es otra desde que te conocí…_

De repente, Terry se vio interrumpido. Otra ola de músicos aterrizó a la pensión donde Candy vivía. Éstos estaban comandados por un rubio con aspecto de príncipe. Rápidamente se organizaron y comenzaron a tocar.

_Sólo al pensar  
Que cuando no estás me siento diferente  
Cuando estás en mis brazos  
Quiero amarrarte a mí  
Y no entiendo  
Cómo puedes estar sin mí  
Yo quiero estar contigo  
No sé por qué, dime por qué._

_Ya, ya no puedo más  
Ya me es imposible soportar  
Otro día más sin verte._ ²

El pelinegro se acercó al rubio, enfadado, lleno de odio por haberle arruinado la noche.

-¿Qué carajos haces aquí?-le preguntó a Albert.

-¿Acaso eres ciego? ¿No ves que estoy haciendo lo mismo que tú?

-¡Te largas!- sólo pudo gritarle Terry.

-No me iré. – Albert comenzó a reírse estrepitosamente. –Ah, ya sé. Tienes miedo que te gane, que cante mejor que tú, que mis canciones sean mejores que las tuyas.

-¡Mentiras!

-Pues, hagamos algo. Cantemos cada uno una vez más y sólo sabremos quién es el ganador cuando Candy salga de su habitación y le tire su pañuelo a quien favorece, como es la costumbre.

-Bueno, trato hecho. Pero, te advierto una cosa… Cuando pierdas, no comiences a llorar como una nena.

-¡El que llorará serás tú!- gritó Albert, mientras uno de los músicos lo halaba del brazo para que no siguiera discutiendo y no terminaran peleando. Los músicos de Terry hicieron lo propio.

El pelinegro se volvió a sus músicos y después de deliberar unos segundos qué canción entonarían, se colocó frente al conjunto, cerró sus ojos y dio una señal con su mano a los músicos para que comenzaran. Un conjunto de guitarras, un corista con maracas y la famosa armónica, interpretada por Terry, envolvieron la atmósfera nocturna con una hermosa melodía.

_Tengo un corazón  
mutilado de esperanza y de razón.  
Tengo un corazón  
que madruga donde quiera._

_Ese corazón  
se desnuda de impaciencia ante tu voz.  
Pobre corazón  
que no atrapa su cordura.  
_

Terry continuó su melodía con lágrimas en los ojos. Se sentía realmente emocionado. Esta vez cantaba con el corazón…

_Quisiera ser un pez  
para tocar mi nariz en tu pecera,  
y hacer burbujas de amor por donde quiera.  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, pasar la noche en vela mojado en ti.  
Un pez,  
para bordar de corales tu cintura,  
y hacer siluetas de amor bajo la luna.  
Saciar esta locura mojado en ti. __³__  
_

Terminó el chico rebelde empapado en lágrimas y los músicos lo fueron consolar. Entre unos y otros se confundieron en abrazos, contagiados por la mística de la canción y el sentimiento de Grandchester.

Por otro lado, el chico de cabellos dorados, les explicó a los músicos qué quería cantar. Uno de ellos, con guitarra en mano, entonó los acordes que daban vida a la melodía. El rubio se preparó, tomó aire y se colocó frente a la ventana del cuarto de Candy. Desde la calle, se veía aún el cuarto de la rubia, en el segundo piso, oscuro, como si nadie estuviera allí. A los acordes de la guitarra, se le sumó el tenue zumbido de un romántico saxofón.

_Se me nubla el pensamiento de verte conmigo  
Cuerpo a cuerpo en mis brazos  
Ocupando este sitio  
Tanto amor me hace cruzar de punta a punta el cielo  
Mi cabeza volando a través de tus besos_

_Tú me has derribado los esquemas  
Cambiaste todos mis sistemas  
Atándome a tu sentimiento_

_Tu amor me dio en el centro de mi corazón  
El blanco más perfecto de mi perdición  
Y como un rayo tu piel cayó en mí  
Y me enamoró  
_

Albert no pudo resistir el impulso de gritar, mientras cantaba: "¡_Te amo, rubia de mi vida! Ven. Aquí está tu Príncipe de la Colina. Ven conmigo y te haré princesa…"_

_A tu lado yo no tengo los pies en la tierra  
Doy vueltas al universo  
Persiguiendo tu estrella  
Los caminos del amor, que nuevos son contigo  
Que de tu mano me llevan  
Al edén prometido_

_Tú me has derribado los esquemas  
Cambiaste todos mis sistemas  
Atándome a tu sentimiento_

_Tu amor me dio en el centro de mi corazón  
El blanco más perfecto de mi perdición  
Y como un rayo tu piel cayo en mí  
Y me enamoró__*__¹__  
_

Albert cantó con tanta emotividad que sus músicos lo aplaudieron y lo vitorearon. Todos se abrazaban, mientras gritaban: _¡Bravo, bravo!_ El Príncipe de la Colina, embriagado de tanto amor, sin corresponder, gritaba un sinnúmero de frases que decían "_te amo_". Mientras, Terry se acercaba a donde estaba Albert con un ramo de rosas rojas, las cuales fue tirando una a una al balcón que daba a la habitación de ella. Sin embargo, la luz del cuarto de la chica seguía apagada.

-¡Por tu culpa Candy no ha salido!- le increpó Albert a Terry.

-¿De qué hablas? Seguramente te escuchó cantar y se indispuso. Te lo digo porque yo casi me indigesto. Sólo por ver el dulce rostro de la rubia he superado el trago amargo de escucharte. Eres un afónico de la puta madre,- le contestó Terry.

-Entonces, según tú es mi culpa. Pues déjame decirte que mejor cantan las ranas que tú. ¡Realmente has dado un espectáculo, actorcillo de cuarta! Mejor vete a cantar a una cantina, ¡borracho!

Ambos se estaban por enfrascar en una pelea de puños, cuando se vieron interrumpidos por un gran grupo de músicos, vestidos hermosamente de charros. Se notaba la alta calidad del grupo de músicos, no sólo por su apariencia, sino por la gran cantidad de instrumentos que se dieron cita allí: vihuelas, guitarras, guitarrones, violines, trompetas y una majestuosa arpa. Todos se colocaron en filita, dejando en medio de ellos un espacio, por el que pasó con gran gallardía un hombre vestido finamente de charro, cuyo sombrero era más grande que todos los demás. Con gran seguridad y entonando una sorprendente voz, con el bigote y barba bien peinados, se abrió paso entre el mariachi el Sr. García.

Todos los instrumentos comenzaron a tocar con gran maestranza, lo que dejó a los demás músicos y a los otros dos galanes boquiabiertos. Los ojos del Sr. García brillaban con emoción, mientras se plantó gallardo frente a todos y mirando incesante el balcón de quien consideraba su "María Fénix".

_Canto al pie de tu ventana,  
Pa´ que sepas que te quiero,  
T__ú a mí no me quieres nada,  
Pero yo por ti me muero._

_Dicen que ando muy errado,  
Que despierte de mi sueño,  
Pero se han equivocado,  
Porque yo he de ser tu dueño._

_Qué voy a hacer,  
Si de veras te quiero,  
Ya te adoré,  
Y olvidarte no puedo._

_Yo sé que hay muchas mujeres,  
Y que sobra quien me quiera,  
Pero ninguna me importa,  
Sólo pienso en ti mi dueña._

_Mi corazón te ha escogido,  
Y llorar no quiero verlo,  
Ya el pobre mucho ha sufrido,  
Ahora tienes que quererlo.__*__²_

Los músicos de Terry y Albert no pudieron evitar aplaudir con emoción, mientras éstos se miraban extrañados. Tanto la música como la voz fueron extraordinarias. Mucho más revuelo causó el hecho que la luz del cuarto se prendió. Los tres enamorados se pararon frente al balcón, como si fueran tres hombres perdidos y desesperados, sedientos del amor de Candy y con cara de "estamos más hambrientos que el Chavo del Ocho". Esperaron alguna señal que les diese a entender que Candy les había favorecido. Una sombra se vio en la puerta tratando de abrirla. Una mujer, cuyo cabello reflejaba los brillantes rayos de la Luna, salió con una hermosa bata color verde, que hacía juego con sus dos esmeraldas. Se acercó a la reja del balcón con un pañuelo, el cual besó con mucha ternura y sin pensarlo dos veces se lo tiró al Sr. García. El Sr. García se prosternó y besó el suelo donde se encontraba la morada de Candy. Todo el mariachi comenzó a tocar celebrando la victoria del charro. Terry y Albert no pudieron evitar llorar como nunca, con todo el sentimiento del mundo, como bebés que les hace falta la teta. Abrazados, comenzaron a caminar decididos a pasar esta pena de amor con una buena botella de ginebra.

–Yo pago, camarada- rezongó un triste Albert. Terry asintió con la cabeza, en tanto los lagrimones que bajaban por su rostro no lo dejaban hablar.

Mientras caminaban, los músicos restantes se unieron al mariachi, y toda aquella gama de músicos decidió consolar a ambos titanes:

_Ay, ay, ay, ay, canta y no llores  
porque cantando se alegran  
cielito lindo los corazones.__*__³_

_Fin_

¹ _Por una mujer_, de Luis Fonsi

² _Otro día más verte_, de John Secada

³ _Burbujas de amor_, de Juan Luis Guerra

*¹ _El centro de mi corazón_, de Chayanne

*² _Serenata huatesca_, José Alfredo Jiménez

*³ _Cielito lindo_, Quirino Mendoza y Cortés


	2. Chapter 2

Batalla de Titanes II

De: Tinta Roja

Después del penoso bochorno al que fueron sometidos Terry y Albert, cuando el señor García obtuvo el favor de Candy en el duelo de serenatas, ambos decidieron intentarlo nuevamente, sin sospechar que ellos dos volverían a verse la cara.

El multimillonario Andrew llegó con un grupo de hombres, todos vestidos con el tradicional kilt escocés, chalecos negros y gaitas en mano. Sus rostros mostraban la seriedad requerida para el evento, Albert se encontraba muy nervioso: no sería capaz de verse derrotado nuevamente. La elección de Candy sobre el señor García lo sumergió en un mar de complejos. Pero, esta vez sería diferente. Venía con un repertorio musical y un estilo completamente distinto. Bien era sabido que el atuendo escocés provocaba la atención de las chicas.

Cuando el rubio se plantó frente al balcón del dormitorio de la rubia, vio cómo un grupo de hombres también se acercaba con guitarras. El hombre que los lideraba era irremediablemente Terry Grandchester, su archi-enemigo. ¿Cómo el Universo podía conspirar tan vilmente en su contra? Albert dio un suspiro con un dejo de fastidio y volvió a confiar en sí mismo y en lo que tenía preparado.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó el actor, mientras echaba una bocanada de humo.

-Eso mismo me pregunto yo de ti. ¿Qué haces aquí? Llegué primero. Así que te puedes ir de una buena vez.

-¿Tienes miedo de que esta vez gane la batalla de esta noche? Mira que vengo muy preparado. –Esta vez aspiró fuertemente su cigarrillo y prosiguió a la vez que hablaba.- Te voy a hacer un favor. Te voy a ahorrar el bochorno, de modo que te dejaré ir, sin que tengas que cantar nada…

-¡Mamaracho! ¿Cómo puedes cantar con esos pulmones llenos de ceniza?

-Al menos tengo los pulmones llenos de ceniza y tengo pantalones. Ahora, si hablamos de ti y de tu faldita…

-¡Maldito! –los músicos que hablaban con él lo tomaron por los brazos y se lo llevaron aparte, le hablaron y le calmaron.

-Yo vine a cantarle a la mujer que amo, no a discutirle a personas con ínfulas de actor.

Albert se plantó frente al balcón que daba al dormitorio de Candice, mientras Terry se quemaba por dentro de odio: el comentario de Albert le había fastidiado mucho.

Los hombres de Albert con el atuendo escocés comenzaron a entonar una hermosa melodía de gaitas, en tanto el rubio recitó una canción:

_Ay si nos hubieran visto,_

_Estábamos ahí sentados, frente a frente._

_No podía faltarnos la luna._

_Y hablábamos de todo un poco,_

_Y todo nos causaba risa, como dos tontos._

-Candy, las veces que quise decírtelo… en el bosque, cada vez que necesitabas que apareciese y yo aparecía, porque conocía tus pasos, tus amores y desamores…

_Y yo que no veía la hora de tenerte en mis brazos_

_Y poderte decir... ¡Te amo!_

_Desde el primer momento en que te vi_

_Y hace tiempo te buscaba, ya te imaginaba así.__¹__  
_

-Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo. ¡Jamás me cansaré de decírtelo!

La risa estrepitosa de Terry interrumpió el momento, el misticismo en el que estaba envuelto Albert. Poco faltó para que le rompiera la gaita en la cabeza al otro. Una vez más, los gaiteros salieron en su ayuda.

-¿Dónde se ve la luz prendida de Candy? Acéptalo, Albert, Candy no te quiere.

El millonario respiró hondo.

-Veamos, pues, lo que tienes preparado tú –dijo sarcástico.

Terry le hizo una seña a su grupo de músicos y estos se acercaron. El chico sacó su armónica y tocó un solo, que después fue seguido por los músicos que le acompañaban.

_Cómo quisiera  
poder vivir sin aire.  
Cómo quisiera  
poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaría  
quererte un poco menos.  
Cómo quisiera  
poder vivir sin ti._

Pero no puedo,  
siento que muero.  
Me estoy ahogando sin tu amor.

Cómo quisiera  
poder vivir sin aire.  
Cómo quisiera  
calmar mi aflicción.  
Cómo quisiera  
poder vivir sin agua.  
Me encantaría  
robar tu corazón. _²___

Los continuos bostezos de Albert, enfurecieron a Terry. Tiró su armónica al piso y fue directo a increparle por su imprudencia.

-¿Qué no ves que estoy cantando?

-Sí. No soy ni ciego, ni sordo. Aunque… en estos momentos preferiría serlo antes de ver el espectáculo que has hecho. A propósito, la luz sigue apagada –esta vez Albert rió a carcajadas.

-Te voy a matar, estúpido. Por tu culpa no ha salido. Has recitado como un becerro y la pobre debe estar camino a un hospital mental.

-¡Calla, imbécil!

Ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea de puños como la vez del bar. Esta fue interrumpida por el acorde de una guitarra que estaba tocada por un hombre, de apariencia desaliñada, los cabellos color miel le caían por el rostro, ocultando gran parte de esta; sus ojos, hacían juego con su cabello.

_Besar tus ojos oscuros,  
dejar atrás las heridas  
Dormir, dormir pegado a tu pecho  
Esto es vida  
Cerrar mi mano en tu mano  
Y beber tu dulce saliva  
Meter mi cuerpo  
Meter mi cuerpo en tu cuerpo  
esto es vida_

La luz de la habitación fue prendida.

_Vamos a hacer nuestra casa en el cielo  
en el cielo de alguna selva  
Cultivar amor en grama  
y plantar plantar estrellas  
Beber amor cada noche  
y comer amor cada día  
esto es vida… esto es vida  
quemar el tiempo pasado  
dejarlo todo en la huida  
estar desnudos de todo  
esto es vida uuuu  
esto es vida  
_

Candy salió al balcón con un camisón verde de seda. Albert y Terry estaban perplejos.

_y vamos a hacer nuestra casa  
en el cielo de alguna selva  
cultivar a mor en grama  
y plantar estrellas  
beber amor cada noche  
y comer amor cada día  
esto es vida __³_

El pañuelo de la rubia cayó frente a Neal. Este lo tomó, se prosternó y lo besó. Se levantó y dio media vuelta. Una sonrisa burlona se marcó en sus labios. Era claro que el chico de cabellos de color miel había sido favorecido en este duelo.

Tanto Albert como Terry quedaron asombrados. Por segunda ocasión habían sido vencidos por personajes secundarios.

-Jamás volveré, lo juro por los millones de la familia Andrew.

-Creo que esta no la superaré. ¡Qué vergüenza! Nunca en mi vida personal ni en la actoral había sido tan humillado…

Terry agarró su armónica una vez más y entonó una melodía que fue coreada por Albert.

_Y yo estoy aquí,_

_Borracho y loco,_

_Y mi corazón idiota,_

_Siempre brillará,_

_Y yo te amaré,_

_Te amaré por siempre… *__¹_

FIN

¹ "Te amo"- Franco de Vita

² "Cómo quisiera"- Maná

³ "Esto es vida" – Robi Draco Rosa

_*¹ "Borracho y loco" – Enanitos verdes_


	3. Chapter 3

**Batalla de Titanes 3**  
De Tinta Roja

Dicen que a la tercera va la vencida, que a los tres días Cristo resucitó de entre los muertos, que el número tres representa símbolos, tales como: pasado, presente y futuro; nacimiento, vida y muerte. ¿Qué podría salir mal en una tercera ocasión? Eso se preguntaban Terry y Albert que habían fracasado en dos ocasiones en donde se despojaron de sus miedos más intrínsecos y se fueron a declararle su amor a Candy a viva voz, sin importar cuán mal cantaran o lo desafinados que pudieran escucharse.

Grandchester y Andrew coincidieron una vez más en la calle que albergaba el apartamento en donde vivía la rubia. La luna estaba llena y se veía particularmente hermosa, cosa que ambos galanes tomaron como un buen augurio, mientras que se escuchaba a lo lejos el cantar de los gatos que entonaban las canciones acordes con el sentimiento que a ambos ahogaba.

-No puede ser que estemos otra vez aquí, a la misma vez... -Albert dio un resoplido acompañado de resignación.

-Parece que al malvado sino le encanta jugarnos estas bromitas estúpidas -Terry absorbió su cigarrillo con el intento de botar con el humo sus frustraciones.- Bien pudo el Universo ponerme a competir contra un galán más interesante que tú.

-¿Qué dices, pendejo? Esta vez vine en son de paz, pero... ¡puedo ofrecerte estadía gratuita en el hospital!

-Ya... Ya. Tranquilízate, Andrew. ¿O es que no tienes buen sentido del humor?

-¿A eso le llamas sentido del humor? -Andrew se sentó bajo el poste de luz, resignado a lidiar con quien consideraba un "actorcillo de cuarta".- A propósito, veo que esta vez ambos hemos venido solos.

-No sé tú, pero esta vez vine solo porque si el gordinflón del señor García y Neal obtuvieron el favor de Candy, entonces no necesitaré más que mi armónica para cantarle lo que tengo preparado -Terry le convidó un cigarrillo a Albert, el cual aceptó de buena gana.

-Tienes razón. Parece que mi rubia siente una adversa atracción por los personajes secundarios. Fíjate cómo nos han vencido aun cuando hemos venido acompañados de músicos...

-Dicen que "para el gusto los colores y para el..."

-Déjalo así. Hagamos algo. Compitamos esta vez en buena lid. Apostemos. ¿Te atreves? -dijo Albert con una sonrisa diabólica en sus labios.

-¡Claro que apostaremos! El que pierda paga los tragos en el bar más próximo toda la noche.

-Nah... Yo había pensado algo mucho más divertido: el que pierda tiene que ir vestido de mujer a la barra de preferencia del ganador.

-Trato hecho.

Los galanes sellaron el pacto con un fuerte apretón de manos. Albert quiso cantar primero. Se paró frente a la ventana del cuarto de Candy. Se sentía sumamente ansioso. Él sabía que un tercer rechazo sería devastador, por lo que se concentró para dar lo mejor de sí, aunque esta vez cantaría "a capella". Había contratado a un profesor de música y estuvo practicándo muchos días para este momento.

"Usted se me llevó la vida  
y el alma entera  
y se ha clavado aquí  
en mis huesos el dolor  
con ésta angustia y esta pena  
usted, no sabe que siente perder  
no sabe que se siente caer y caer  
en un abismo profundo y sin fe" (1)

La luz del cuarto se encendió y Candy apareció en el balcón con una bata de seda que dejó sin aliento a los galanes. Albert sentía cómo sus manos sudaban y trató de contener su emoción.

"Usted se me llevó la vida y aquí me tiene  
como una roca que el océano golpea  
que ahí esta, pero no siente  
usted, no sabe lo importante que fue  
no sabe que su ausencia fue un trago de hiel  
que se ha quedado clavada en mi piel" (1)

-Candy, mi corazón, una vez más estoy aquí, no me rendiré jamás...

La pecosa se quedó observándolo y se recostó del balcón. Parecía muy entretenida, pero no daba muestras de tirar el esperado pañuelo. Albert se sumió en una profunda desesperación.

-¡Candy, respóndeme! -gritó enloquecido. La chica se quedó impasible.

-Albert, no hagas el ridículo, por favor. -Terry se acercó y le susurró al oído. El rubio entró en razón y se echó a un lado destruido. De modo que, el pelinegro se puso en el lugar que estuvo el primero, sacó su armónica y entonó una hermosa melodía.

"Me muero por suplicarte que no te vayas mi vida  
me muero por escucharte decir las cosas que nunca dirás  
mas me callo y te marchas  
aún tengo la esperanza de ser capaz algún día  
de no esconder la heridas que me duelen  
al pensar que te voy queriendo cada día un poco más  
cuánto tiempo vamos a esperar.

Me muero por abrazarte y que me abraces tan fuerte  
me muero por divertirte y que me beses cuando despierte  
acomodado en tu pecho hasta que el sol aparezca  
me voy perdiendo en tu aroma  
me voy perdiendo en tus labios que se acercan  
susurrando palabras que llegan  
a este pobre corazón  
voy sintiendo el fuego en mi interior." (2)

Grandchester se detuvo al ver la indiferencia que exhalaba Candy, que incluso bostezó mientras Terry daba lo mejor de sí. Era desesperante verla así. El joven actor miró a Albert con incredulidad y el millonario respondió encogiéndose de hombros: estaba tan perdido como el otro.

De repente, se escuchó un caminar presuroso, pero firme. A lo lejos se devisaba un hombre con gafas y cargandp un pequeño bulto. Stear llegó y sin mediar palabras, puso el bulto en el suelo, sacó un reproductor de mp3, una pequeña bocina y de ese pequeño artefacto salió una melodía lo suficientemente alta para sorprender a los galanes y a la bienamada.

"Estoy a punto de emprender un viaje  
con rumbo hacia lo desconocido  
no sé si algún día vuelva a verte  
no es fácil aceptar haber perdido.

Por más que suplique no me abandones  
dijiste no soy yo es el destino  
y entonces entendí que aunque te amaba  
tenía que elegir otro camino.

De qué me sirve la vida  
si no la vivo contigo  
de qué me sirve la esperanza  
si es lo último que muere  
y sin ti ya la he perdido. " (3)

Stear detuvo la música y habló con una mano en su pecho.

-Rubia hermosa, me voy en unos días a pelear en la guerra. No sé si te volveré a ver, por eso he venido a verte una última vez para llevarme este recuerdo conmigo. Aunque tu corazón no me pertenezca, el mío siempre será tuyo.

Las lágrimas bajaban copiosamente por el rostro de Candy y ésta besó el pañuelo y se le tiró al chico con gafas que había hablado con el alma.

-Hasta pronto, Stear. Sabes lo mucho que significas para mí.

Stear se fue contento de haber recibido el favor de la mujer que le quitaba el sueño por las noches. Los otros dos galanes, espectadores de todo lo sucedido, se miraron atónitos.

-Ninguno de los dos ganó la apuesta -dijo Albert fastidiado.

-Pero hemos perdido los dos. Así que, vayamos a cumplirla. Eso sí, tú pagas esta noche.

Ambos rieron y se fueron entonando...

"Amor mutante, amigos con derecho y sin derecho de tenerte siempre  
Y siempre tengo que esperar paciente,  
El pedazo que me toca de ti  
Relámpagos de alcohol  
las voces solas lloran en el sol..." (4)

FIN

(1) Usted se me llevó la vida, Alexandro Pires  
(2) Me muero por conocerte, Alex Ubago  
(3) De qué me sirve la vida, Camila  
(4) Labios compartidos, Maná


End file.
